The Colonel can never know LEMON Pudge & Alaska
by upatmidknight
Summary: Pudge and Alaska together BEFORE


Looking for Alaska: Before

Lemon

I sat quietly looking at my computer screen. In the past few months at Culver Creek, I had changed drastically. Then, had you asked me, "What is the dirtiest thing you have ever done?" I likely would have responded "kissing." Wow. I get up and decide to join Alaska like she had suggested earlier. Screw my religion paper. We sit in silence for a moment in the smoking hole just puffing away. She blows one smoke ring but the others are unsuccessful.

"When you met Jake… What did you think of him?"

"He is really nice," I pause, trying to gain the courage say what I want to deep down. "Which is what makes it so hard to hate him out of jealousy." The words feel wrong as soon as they leave my mouth. I silently hope that maybe, just maybe she does not hate me for what I said.

"You're jealous." She states more than asks.

I just look at her trying to keep my eyes off her perfect breasts. Her orange tank top leaves them bulging out from the sides and her blue flip-flops reveal spots of pink on her toenails.

She holds an even deeper, mysterious gaze straight back at me. Through some unspoken language, it is determined.

She lunges toward me, fingers through my hair smothering my lips gently. I am caught by surprise, but seeing as my fantasy is coming true, I was not about to deny her.

Alaska's POV:

I can't even describe it. This scrawny little boy is a better kisser than even I could have guessed. His hands rest on my hips lightly. That needs to change. I'm horny and I love this boy more than I've let on. The Colonel would never understand, much less permit such drama, but it is too late.

I guide his hands under my shirt lightly. Teasing him with the contact of bare skin. We are visible though. So I pull away for a minute, dragging him to my dorm room. I resume immediately after shutting and locking the door.

This time I intentionally place his hands on the cotton over my breasts. He, surprisingly, uses just the right amount of force to squeeze. I suck in a deep breath and let go of his neck for a moment so I can reach behind me. I start pushing my shirt up and he eventually gets the idea. He tentatively helps my shirt over my head to reveal my an extravagantly lacey bra. The see-through-yet-lifting red seems to be just another annoyance in our path. After a nice long gaze, he haphazardly reaches to undo the bra. I can feel his erection pressing against his jeans.

Turning around, I grind against him as he massages my bare breasts. Just this stimulation is enough for me to send my head back, begging for more. I direct him onto my bed with him on bottom and I lean over him. My boobs dangle large and free… likely blocking his view of much else.

I am experienced and quick to remove his jeans, yanking his boxers with them. He springs free, so powerful, pointing straight up. I start working on him with my hand. I rotate around with my hand, his penis, as a center point. My short shorts lie directly in his face, and he knows what to do. And, pretty soon, he does. Yanking the shorts off my body to reveal my matching, lace underwear.

Almost immediately, he is pleasuring me. I work my tongue up and down his staff and he his works through my shaft. Jake's eight inches I can handle. But, Pudge must be at least 10. I am gagging like never before, but I like it. I work the bottom with my hands. He works my end with such speed that my sex is soaking wet. He continues until I come. I keep working until he does, too.

Third base. We've come so far. Why not go all the way.

I look at his eyes. They are wide with longing.

I swallow hard on his cum and I lie down underneath him this time. I help him position. Surely this is his first time, but he is too good. My entrance is already lubricated and his staff glides in easily. I groan at first as he enters me. He thrusts into me at a slow speed but he accelerates quickly. I swear he hits my g-spot a million times like even Jake couldn't. At some point, I start to wonder why I continuously compare him to Jake. I realize, at some point, that I should just let go of Jake. Pudge is so much better than he is, why bother comparing when one always wins.

"Oh! Pudge, make me come, now. OOH!" I groan. He grunts in reply. "F*** me!" I demand. "F*** me harder, faster, stronger."

And he does. We change positions, giving me a turn on top to come down again and again on him. I jiggle quickly, my jugs bouncing rapidly. They hurt and I want to grab them and support them. Yet, if I did that, I could not go nearly as fast.

Even in the midst of all his stimulation, Pudge reaches his hands up to secure my breasts. I bounce even faster. With each thrust, he fills me entirely. His dick puts pressure on every corner of my vagina, pushing it to its maximum. On every release, I yearn for him to be back.

I am fulfilled and filled at the same time. I can feel myself start to quiver as I climax. Pudge only has to continue for a few more seconds to release everything. It is wet, and hot, and it makes me glad that I took my pill this morning. We fall asleep with the lights of, his member inside of me. I lie on top of him and our juices fuse as one as we fall asleep. I love him. And not just because he is good at this. I can not believe it took me this long.

"I love you," I whisper. The morning comes all too soon and I slide off of him with ease and redress in my same clothes. No one will notice, seeing as I've worn this orange tank top many a time. I take one last whiff of his shirt and trace my fingers along his abs before sneaking off for class. I can't wait for next time.

And, even if we never tell the Colonel, I'm sure there will be a next time if he enjoyed it as much as I did.


End file.
